


Book Commentary: Define “Normal”

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [14]
Category: Define "Normal" - Julie Anne Peters
Genre: Child Neglect, Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	1. Chapter 1

  * One page in, and we’ve got already Antonia judging Jazz based on looks and stereotypes, just because Jazz is supposed to be some goth punk or whatever.
  * Also, what’s with the peer counseling thing?
  * Yeah, Jazz is totally over your judgmental BS already, Antonia…




	2. Chapter 2

  * No, but seriously, Antonia, quit giving up on Jazz and being all judgemental after one peer counseling session.
  * “I’m only doing this thing for credits towards college prep stuff.” *Insert eye rolling emoji here because I don’t have a phone that can do that emoji and can’t do these reviews on mobile*
  * So, Michael and Chuckie are the two younger brothers.
  * Also, the whole not having food thing and the “wait, why’s Chuckie home from daycare so early” thing are so sketchy…
  * Yep. The mom’s totally neglectful, and Mrs. Marsh is the good neighbor. (Also, it’s been ages since I read this, but how much does Mrs. Marsh know about how bad things are at Antonia’s house? And if this whole thing has been going on as long as Antonia’s been implying, how has Mrs. Marsh not gotten suspicious?)



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
